<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can set yourself on fire, but you're never gonna learn by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993982">you can set yourself on fire, but you're never gonna learn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory'>askmeaboutmyoctopustheory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Quentin Quire, Wall Sex, technically not underage but i tagged it that to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin was having a sexually-charged dream. And he had also said Logan’s name while having that dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Logan needed to get out of this school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Quentin Quire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can set yourself on fire, but you're never gonna learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*walks back in late with starbucks and no progress on any wips*</p>
<p>look</p>
<p>i'm not sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i'm not too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quentin and Logan just glared at each other across the wide mahogany desk until Quentin leaned his chair back and unceremoniously thudded his combat boots onto the desk. Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that you’re on thin ice here, kid, right?” Logan asked him. “Cap and Summers ain’t gonna take you to a day spa if I expel you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna expel me for putting my feet on your desk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’d expel you for mass telepathic hostility during the school day.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not going to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're such a pushover.” Quentin stood up and wandered over to the window. “But yeah, yeah, message received.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan got up to escort him to the double doors of the headmaster’s office. “I mean it, Quire.” He said gruffly with a sharp eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager just rolled his eyes before spinning on his heel and sauntering down the hallway. When the pink mohawk disappeared around the corner, Logan let out a heavy sigh. He needed to get out of the school to run some of his frustration off before he got too grumpy at a student. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sneaking out with the X-force less often at night, only out of respect to Kitty and Hank. The knowing looks on their faces when he came back in the morning in tattered clothes was rarely worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But after a swallow of his whiskey and a crack of his knuckles, Logan started making his way out of the school. His thoughts must have been preoccupied because his normally carefully-constructed telepathic shields were down and he heard a familiar sneering voice in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Logan”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan stopped in his tracks. “Quire?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was gone as soon as it had appeared in his consciousness. Logan looked around in the empty hallway before cautiously starting to move. He felt the familiar telepathic presence in his brain again, but it was different. Normally Quire’s, or Charles’, or...Jean’s presence would feel purposeful. Quentin was definitely transmitting his thoughts, but he wasn’t doing it consciously. When Logan got hit with the overwhelming arousal that the teenager was projecting, he had to reach to the wall next to him to steady himself. The images and thoughts and feelings were hazy as they were projected towards Logan, Quentin was dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin was having a sexually-charged dream. And he had also said Logan’s name while having that dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Logan needed to get out of this school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin noticed that Logan was acting oddly in class, but didn’t think anything of it until he realized that the headmaster was purposefully avoiding eye contact with him only. He didn’t even shoot him a scowl during the many times Quire interrupted his lecture with a sarcastic comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his mind reach out a bit, other students were also noticing that Logan was acting odd. The Charles Xavier-shaped angel on Quentin’s shoulder reminded him of the ethics against reading his teacher’s mind. But the devil shaped like himself on the other shoulder won out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin startled, nearly falling out of his chair at the scene painted inside Logan’s mind. The class all turned to look at him, including the headmaster for the first time all day. Logan coughed a bit when Quentin raised a challenging eyebrow at him and projected the professor’s thoughts back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Class dismissed. Take an early day.” Logan said, not breaking eye contact with Quentin now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the class filed out the two just stared each other down, Logan leaning against the teacher’s desk at the front of the class and Quentin just leaning his chair as far back as he could without tipping. When the door slammed after the last student, Logan cleared his throat loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You dirty old man.” Quire interrupted, kicking his feet up on the desk in front of him. “Betcha liked it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You probably jerked off to the thought of me moaning your name, huh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quire.” Logan growled, fists clenched under his crossed arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teenager just raised a challenging eyebrow and gave a lazy smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to apologize, I suppose and ask you to remove the memory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? It’s not your fault and…” Quire got up and sidled up to the teacher’s desk. “I suspect you don’t actually want to forget.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were face to face now, Quentin sneering into Logan’s face..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon old man, you know you want-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taunts were cut off by Logan whirling them around and depositing Quentin none to gently onto the desk. He crowded between the teen’s skinny legs and pulled Quire’s face close with a hand on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I want, Quire? Eh? You’re so sure of what I want? Or are you gonna shut the hell up until I’m done with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin said nothing more but raised his eyebrows with a smirk and locked his feet behind Logan’s back, trapping him. Logan surged forward and nipped at the expanse of exposed skin above the neckline of Quire’s t-shirt and was rewarded with a small pleading noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck” Quentin muttered eloquently when Logan reached a hand down the front of his shorts. “Nnfg” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? What was that about what I wanted? What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, kid?” Logan teased the wet spot on the front of his boxers with one hand, undoing his own pants with the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you can tell what I want.” Quentin whined out, rutting against the hand inside his pants. “Just fuck me already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan removed his hand only long enough to push his own pants down around his thighs, letting his cock spring free. When he looked back, Quentin was naked from the waist down with his legs sprawled wide. He stroked himself a few times, feeling Quire’s feet hooked around his back pulling him back towards the desk. He hesitated as the tip of his cock was about to push into the younger man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about this?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quire just tilted his hips up and pushed his heels into Logan’s back in response. “Yes, just do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His slender body arched up off the desk as Logan pressed into him and rolled his hips a bit. Quentin propped himself up on his elbows to watch his professor slowly start to fuck him. A particularly hard thrust had him grabbing around Logan’s broad shoulders and holding on as he picked up speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan planted his foot and pulled Quentin up into his arms, turning to pin him against the wall. Both paused for a moment, panting before Quentin adjusted himself against the wall, pushing Logan farther into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Quentin is fine”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quire’s snark was cut off by a nearly feral growl from Logan as he started crowding closer to the wall and bouncing on his toes. Logan continued to suck marks onto Quentin’s pale neck and brought one of his large hands between them to feel the teenager throb under his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna come that fast, old man?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look that far off yourself, kid.” Logan grumbled, continuing to tease Quentin with his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quentin tightened around him and smirked, setting off a second wave of frenzied fucking. When Logan finally came with a groan, Quentin followed just a moment later after feeling the release of his professor’s cock inside him. Logan fucked him through both their orgasms, before gently moving his hand and shifting to sit in one of the desk chairs behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Legs shaking, Quire lifted himself off Logan’s dick and only made a small noise of discontent at the sudden feeling of lacking and the awareness that he was nearly naked in a classroom. He wandered over to where he had hastily flung his pants off, feeling eyes on his backside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still sure you want me to remove that memory?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my NEW twitter handle is @AskAboutOcto so find me there and yell at me about anything idc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>